Love Reincarnated
by Idunnox
Summary: Beca was eighteen when she lost the first person she'd ever loved, until fate decided that she needed a scare and a brake, the perfect opportunity for her to find her first love… reincarnated in the form of Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

Love reincarnated

Summary: Beca was eighteen when she lost the first person she'd ever loved, until fate decided that she needed a scare and a brake, the perfect opportunity for her to find her first love… reincarnated in the form of Chloe Begale.

*I don't own pitch perfect or the characters in it and such.

A/N constructive criticism is totally welcome! And this - ~~~~ means someone is remembering something.

-I.D.x

Chapter one

The past hurts. Everyone who's had one knows that, and I'm not talking about the ones with the giggle filled, happy sunshine and ice cream ones, I'm talking about the ones with that dark moment that makes you second guess all the decisions you'll make in the feature.

Beca, wasn't always so closed off, shux, she used to be the one who'd talk to the new kid before everyone else, she was the one who used to give hugs; just cause, she was the one who was always filling the air with laughter, she was the girl that _always_ smiled. Beca was one of those people who you'd see and think "nothing could ever break her", and that's what she thought too for a while, until her parents got divorced when she was fourteen.

"_Beca, honey, it's not your fault, we- your mom and I just aren't working" _Eric Mitchell said

"_Daddy please don't leave, I'll do all my chores I swear, I'll- I'll do whatever you want please don't leave us!" _ Beca begged as tears filled her eyes

"_Honey your dad and I both decided that this was for the best we-"Gracie_-then Mitchell tried to get out

"_Who did you think this was best for? Me? Yeah right, you both just thought about yourselves! Did you even think about me for a second? I'll be the __**only**__ kid with divorced parents at school, you didn't even try!" _ Beca yelled getting angrier with every word

"_Becs of course we thought of you-"Erick_ tried to get out

"_You know what? Just forget it! I HATE YOU BOTH!" _Beca yelled running to her room and slamming the door.

Beca couldn't control the tears as the rolled down her face, she grabbed her headphones and her iPod and opened her window and climbed down the ladder she'd hid there, for times like this, when her feet hit the ground she took off running toward the end of the street she lived on, which had a dead end that held exactly what Beca needed beyond the bushes, quite.

When she reached her forth, she crawled in and cried harder, she hadn't realize how long she'd been crying until strong arms a wrapped around her, she looked up, knowing it could only be one person,

Athena, who was Beca's best friend since first grade, just held her, knowing that when she was ready, Beca would talk. She had tried calling Beca's phone and after the third try and getting no answer, she took the short walk to Beca's house, upon noticing her window open, she knew Beca would be here, she just wasn't expecting her to be, well- like this, _actually crying._

When Beca's tears finally stopped, she took a deep breath and talked "_they're getting a divorce Atti, they aren't in love anymore, I feel like they're both leaving me, like I wasn't good enough to make them try harder_" Beca confessed.

Athena took the headphones out of Beca's ears, and looked her in the eyes, "_Bee, I can't say that I truly understand what you're feeling right now, cause if I did I'd be lying to you, but I'll tell you this, I'll never ever leave you, you're one of the best people I know and I love the crap out of you, never forget that._"

"_I love you too Atti, but I can't go back there right now, can I spend the night at your house?_" Beca asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Sure c'mon it's late and you need to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning._" Athena said pulling Beca to her feet.

When they got to Athena's house they made sure they were quite, not wanting to wake Athena's parents or they'd both get in trouble. When they got to Athena's room, they changed and climbed into the bed. "_Goodnight Atti_" Beca said facing her best friend. "_G'night Bee_" Athena said smiling and closing her eyes, until she was sure Beca was asleep then she whispered "_I'll always love you Bee, forever_."

*Our past can either define us, or make us the greatest of the great, all we have to do is chose*

Beca wiped the tear that threatened to fall from her eye, that Memory always got to her, when she least expected it. Knowing that she'd have to go through another year, without Athena was going to be hard. Sure it's been four whole years- well today marked the fifth year, but that doesn't stop the memories and it sure as hell doesn't stop the damn nightmares.

Beca groaned and rolled onto her back, sighing she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She jumped as her phone started ringing, "the flying song" splitting the air. She began looking for her phone, checking under the pillows and blanket, then she looked on the floor, low and behold her IPhone 5 sat there ringing and vibrating, being the lazy person she is, she tried to grab her phone without leaving her bed. _Almost there_, she thought as her hand gazed the phone, but she leaned a little too far and landed on the floor with a thump. Swiping the green phone button that was lighting up the screen, she answered.

"Uh hello?" she groaned.

"Hey bumblebee!"

"Uh Jesse, do you know what time it is?"

"Yup, it's 12 pm, Happy Birthday Bee!" Jesse cheered into the phone.

"Ughh, it's a little too early for you cheeriness Jess."

"OK, but I got a surprise for you; go open your door it should be there now."

And sure enough, Beca heard her doorbell chime, sighing she got out of the bed and headed down stairs.

"This better be good Swanson." she threatened.

"Oh, it is." Jessie chirped.

Turning the corner, Beca finally reached the door and opened it, still trying to scold Jessie for calling her so 'early'. "I don't know why this couldn't-"

"Hey Bee!" Jessie said, shoving his phone into his pocket and engulfing Beca in a bone crushing hug.

"Dude! How'd you get here? When did you get here? How long are you going to be here?" Beca was still a little shocked, so naturally the questions came out like a water fall.

"Whoa, Slow down Beca, I'll answer all your questions, but first, I need water, it's hot as hell out there."

"Oh sorry. C'mon this way." Beca closed the door, and lead Jessie into the kitchen. Beca went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, and went to the door of the refrigerator and got Jessie his water.

"Here" She handed him the glass of water and sat on one of the stool around the island.

"Well, to answer your questions" he said after downing the water, "I took a plane here, I got here yesterday, and I'll be here for a while." He smiled.

"Seriously, that's awesome, I could show you around L.A-wait, why _are_ you here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, one it's your birthday, there was no way I was going to miss it, or forget it, so you're shit out of luck, two, I got called down here to score a few movies, and three, Aubrey relocated to the new law firm here in L.A, so you'll finally get to meet her, cause we're _all _going out to celebrate tonight!"

"Jesse, you know I don't like celebrating my birthday, and besides I have work to do, albums don't just finish themselves." Beca deadpanned.

"Bee, seriously, who works on their birthday? It's been what four years since you celebrated your birthday-"

"Well, five today and nothing's going to change that-"

"Alright, but before you say no, I have another surprise for you," Jesse took out his phone and grinned.

"Seriously Dude, you need to stop-"

"Oh stop complaining and go check the door," Jesse gave Beca a little shove in the direction they came from a few minutes before.

"You just got here, and you're already bossing me around, good to know some things never change," Beca mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jesse called out.

"Good," Beca called out over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Buzzzzz…"

Beca's head whipped around, her eyes widen with surprise. "Holy shit Alex!"

"Hey Beca bee," And yet again, Beca was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"Jeez, it's like ya'll are trying to kill me with these hugs!"

"Don't make that face, you loved it," Alex teased.

"Yeah, yeah c'mon Jesse's in the kitchen," Beca started toward the kitchen, with Alex trailing behind her.

"Hey," Alex called out to Jesse upon seeing him, "Did you tell her about our plans for tonight?"

"Seriously," Beca face palmed "You're in on this too?"

"Well, I _tried _but _she_ insisted that she has to work," Jesse looked pointedly at Beca.

"Really, Beca it's been four years since you-"

"Five. It's five today, and next year it'll be six." Beca stood her ground.

"Beca, if Mom and Dad knew that this is how you spent you last four birthday's, what do you think they'd say?" Alex could tell that he finally got through to her.

"They'd say that it's good that _someone_" she looked at Jesse, then Alex, "Is actually focusing on their work, and not forcing me to party" Beca smirked.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, we didn't want to have to do this but Alex, call them" Jesse turned toward Alex.

"Already dialing,"

"Wait what who-"Beca was confused, until she heard the faint English accent through the phone. _Oh, they are toast._

"Hello?"

"Hey mum"

"Oh Alex, darling how was your flight?"

"It's was long, but I made it, say hi to Jesse and Beca"

"Hey Mrs. Grey," Jesse talked into the phone.

"Hello Jesse, how are you? And how is Aubrey?" Mrs. Grey asked

"Oh I'm awesome, And Aubrey's doing well," Jesse answered

"Tell her hi for me,"

"Sure thing, actually the reason we called, is because we're trying to get Beca to go out and celebrate her birthday, but she doesn't want to." Jesse complained.

"We've tried everything but she's being stubborn, like always!" Alex added.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Beca protested.

"Rebecca, listen I know that it's hard, but you're turning twenty two today, and yes , I know what today is, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying life,"

"But-"Beca tired.

"No, no but's I think we all know what she'd say if she saw what you're doing, so go out and celebrate,"

"Yes ma'am," Beca answered.

"And Beca," Mrs. Grey asked.

"Yes?"

"Live a little and I expect to see you in three months,"

"Yeah mom, ok see you then." Beca sat down onto a stool and sighed.

"Love you all, but I have to go, we'll talk soon" and with that Jesse and Alex said their goodbyes, and the kitchen fell silent.

"Alright, since you guys wanna play, this is how this night will work, I'll get your name on the V.I.P list of L.A 's hottest club tonight, and I'll show up for half an hour, but you will tell mom I partied like I was a drunk teenager got it?" Beca voice was cold, but her glare was worse.

"But-"Jesse tried.

"We go it" Alex jumped in.

"Good, you can take whatever car you want from the garage, but I have to work so _don't _disturb me." And with that Beca made her way up to her studio.

"Dude, I think we should leave her alone for a while." Alex turned to Jesse.

"Yeah, let's just hope she'll be ok tonight." Jesse sighed; it was going to be a long day, and an even longer night.

XXXXX

Beca's Phone went off signaling a new e-mail, she turned down the volume of the track she was working on, and picked up the phone, after reading it she sighed, Club BLAZE confirmed her V.I.P passes, now she _really_ needed to show up, or it would look bad.

_This is just great. First this damn track won't work and now I have to go out in public __**Today**__ of all days._

Sighing, Beca looked at the time on her phone, 8:00 PM she had another three hours before she needed to show up at the club, and by the sound of her stomach, she had about ten minutes before her stomach ate itself. _Can that shit happen? _

Not wanting to wait to find out the answer, Beca got out of her chair, and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Before she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The aroma from whatever was being cooked in the kitchen hurled itself at her; she closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

_Beca and Athena had just come from soccer practice and band rehearsal, when they rushed through the front door, but stopped upon smelling the food in the kitchen._

"Girls, take off your shoes and wash your hands for dinner!" Emily Grey called out, as she took the raspberry pie out of the oven.

"Madre, Beca's going to sleepover tonight," Athena called out, as they took their shoes off.

"Si, I know honey," Emily replied knowingly, "Alex, come set the table," she called out, but her words fell onto deaf ears, seeing as how Alex was probably listening to music.

"Don't worry Ma, I'll do it," Athena told her mom, already getting the plates.

"And I'll go get Alex," Beca volunteered.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Grey smiled.

Beca walked up the stairs, turning right at the top, and made her way down the hall; towards Alex's room.

Beca gently knocked on the door, "Hey Al, it's time for dinner…"

Beca knocked again, this time a little harder, "Dude, open up, it's time to eat,"

Still not getting a response, Beca slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open, she slowly waked in, and turned the corner, and smiled softly, Alex had fallen asleep, while attempting to get his homework done early, shaking her head, Beca made her way over to him, and gently shook him.

"Al wake up, it's time for dinner,"

"mmhhhmm, five more minutes," Alex groaned.

"Dude, Mom is going to yell if you don't come down for dinner, you _know_ how she is, so c'mon," Beca shook him a little harder.

"Alright fine, I'm up, jeez Bee," Alex leaned off his desk, and stretched, pushing his chair back he got up.

"C'mon slow poke," Beca called out already out the door, and down the stairs.

"Hey! Cheater," Alex raced after Beca, running down the stairs as fast as he could, but stopped short when he saw his mother.

"Alexander Eli Grey, you know that there is no running allowed in this house, so why do you insist on doing it?" Emily Grey crossed her arms and looked pointedly at her son.

"But Ma, Beca-"

"Well I didn't see or hear Beca stomping down the stairs like she was being chased by a heard of bulls,"

Alex knew there was only one way out of this situation, so he took it, "You're right, I apologize for running in the house mom, but I was only trying to come down to dinner, after all it is my turn to set the table,"

"Yeah, nice try young man, but your sister already set the table, so you're going to do it all week, now everyone's waiting," And with that Mrs. Grey turned around and walked into the dining room, where everyone was seated.

Beca sat next to Athena, Alex took the seat across from his sister, Mr. Grey sat at the head of the table from the right, and Mrs. Grey sat at the other end, after saying grace, which was led by Athena tonight, they began eating and talking about their day, Beca looked around at her family, sure they weren't exactly hers, but they made her feel the love of having both a mother and father who cared, and actual siblings, she felt loved, and she knew from the gentle squeeze Athena gave her hand, that she'd be ok.

Beca, blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes; she slowly made her way into the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Jesse and Alex cooking, they had all learned how to cook, because Emily had insisted that all her kids must be good cooks, but Alex had been the only one to take it upon himself to become an actual chef, sure Beca and Jesse were both good cooks, but Alex was better.

Beca cleared her throat, and walked toward the kitchen island.

"Hey Bee," Jess was the first one to speak.

"Hey, what's up with the cooking spree?" Beca questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We were hoping that we could all have dinner together," Alex said.

"Sure, it smells like home in here," Beca inhaled deeply.

"I hope its ok, but I invited Aubrey over for dinner, I wanted you to meet her, before we go out tonight," Jesse said, waiting for Beca's reaction.

"And I invited Stacie too" Alex added.

"Uh, it's cool you guys, I'd really like to meet your fiancé's actually," Beca smiled.

"Really?" Jesse and Alex both asked surprised at Beca answer.

"Yeah, why do you guy's sound so surprised?" Beca felt kind of hurt, I mean were they really expecting her to say no?

"It's just that we taught that you were going to be pissed," Alex said

"Because we called mom on you earlier, Beca-"

"Guys look, I am pissed, because you guys all know what this day means, yet you still try to push me to do something I _do not_ want to do, calling mom was a low blow, but you know I can't stay mad at you forever, but yeah, I'm still upset." Beca looked back and forth at them, she knew that they meant well, it's just sometimes; _they _can be the stubborn ones.

"Look, Beca I'm sorry, it's just that we're tired of seeing you do this every year," Alex leaned back against the sink.

"Bee, you _know_ what she'd say if she saw what you've been doing, you know how upset she would be-"Jesse treaded carefully, not wanting to piss her off more.

"Yeah well she's not here to say it is she? She's not here to tell me how stupid I am, or about how I need to move on, cause if she was I wouldn't need to," Beca blinked franticly trying to hold back the tears, it's the first time in the last five years that both Alex and Jesse how much Beca was still hurting, and also how much she was still blaming herself.

"Jesse set the table; I'll help Al with the food,"

"But today is Friday, it's usually Atti's day to-"_shit. Way to go Jesse, way to hit a nerve._

"I mean, uh yeah I'll go do that," Jesse quickly walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Beca just stood there, afraid that if she moved, she was going to run-again.

"Beca, are you ok?" Alex moved to stand closer to her; he was really starting to get scared, seeing as she just stood there, not talking or even blinking.

"Bee-"

"I have stuff, unfinished- work, yeah" Beca turned and walked out of the kitchen, her hands clenched into fists at her side, the nails digging into her flesh, was the only thing that kept her from breaking down, like she did every year.

Beca went up to her room, and took a shower, knowing that after dinner, they'd have to leave if they wanted to be at club BLAZE in time. Beca sighed, as she ran a brush through her hair, she'd settled on wearing a simple enough white top, and dark jeans, with some black heels. As she made her way down the stairs, she heard the doorbell chime.

"I'll get it," She called out.

As she made her way around the corner to the door, she took a breath, this was either going to go really well, or horribly wrong. She took a breathe and opened the door.

She was met with the sight of Aubrey Posen- soon to be Swanson, she smiled, now she knows why Jessie kept talking about his fiancé, she was like a Barbie doll, not in the sense of her being all plastic like, but the way her blonde hair fell perfectly and the way her green eyes popped against the fuchsia colored dress she wore.

"Hi, you must be Aubrey, c'mon in" Beca smiled.

"Hello and you must be the infamous Beca Mitchell that Jessie keeps talking about" Aubrey said steeping further into the house.

"Yep, that would be me, c'mon the guys are in the dining room," Beca turned the corner, leading Aubrey toward the dining room, just as they got there, she heard the doorbell go off,

"Hey babe," Jessie greeted Aubrey with a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

"Why don't you guys start eating, and I'll get the door," Before anyone got another word out, Beca had already turned and was on her way to the door, once again, Beca found herself in the presence of another beautiful women, thought this one was a brunette, like herself, she also had green eyes, _I sense a pattern_, and her hair French braided to the side, complimenting the very fitting ocean blue dress that she wore, chuckling Beca allowed the girl inside.

"You must be Stacie,"

"And you must be Beca," before Beca had a chance to reply, she was engulfed in a tight hug, when Stacie let her go, she staggered back.

"Um, yeah" Beca said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Stacie smiled sheepishly, her words tinted by the same English accent Alex sported.

"It's cool, everyone's in the dining room, c'mon" When Beca went back into the dining room, with Stacie behind her, she noticed that everything was set, and Aubrey, Jessie and Alex were talking quietly, but stopped when she entered the room.

"Please, don't stop on my accord," Beca said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Aubrey?" Stacie, was surprised to say the least, she hadn't seen the Blonde since college.

"Oh my god, Stacie!" Aubrey made her way over to Stacie and hugged her.

"Wait, you too know each other?" Beca questioned, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah, we went to college together," Stacie said, breaking from the hug, and walking over to Alex.

"Well, this is interesting," Alex remarked.

"I'd say," Beca mumbled.

**A/N: hello again, this is my second P.P fic, I had the idea for this fic, for a while, and I decided why write it? As always please rate, review and fav. Tell me what you think.**

I.D.x


	2. Chapter 2

Love Reincarnated

Chapter 2

They arrived at the club after dinner, which was spent with Aubrey and Stacie catching up, and Jessie and Alex staring, maybe even drooling over their fiancés. Beca on the other hand, just ate silently while she observed the couples; she wasn't much of a talker but she liked observing people, she had learned that you could learn a lot about people just by watching the way they interact with each other. She was glad that both Alex and Jessie had found someone to finally settle down with. She on the other hand, didn't know if she was ready to have a special someone in her life. She wasn't emotionally stable enough for that, she wasn't sure if she ever actually be stable enough.

**X-X-X-X-X**

They were all about to exit the car when Beca remembered something, there was supposed to be another person with them, Aubrey's best friend, if Jessie was right.

"Guys wait!" she yelled over the noise of all the people lined up outside, pulling the car door before Alex could fully open it.

"What's the matter Bee? " Jessie asked, looking at Beca

"Um, isn't there supposed to be someone else with us?" Beca looked around, making sure she counted right.

"Oh, yeah Chloe's working late, but she said she'd be here later" Aubrey stated.

"Oh, ok I guess, we can go now," As soon as they exited the car, they were met with bright flashes, almost blinding them, Beca stood in the middle with Alex and Stacie to her right and Jessie and Aubrey to her left.

"Beca, are you celebrating your birthday?" one of the camera men shouted.

"Hey Beca! Are you spinning tonight?" Another one shouted.

"Hey guys, I'm just here to hang out with my friends" Beca replied, smiling at the paparazzi.

"Hey Jessie, who's the lucky girl?" Jessie smile, "This is my fiancé" Jessie pulled Aubrey closer, knowing how hard it was to get through the flashing camera's.

"Hey Alex! What about you?" Alex laughed and shook his head, "Guys, this is Stacie, my fiancé"

"Hey Beca, how come you're all alone?" Another shouted, Beca just smiled and went through the doors of the club.

**X-X-X-X-X**

After making sure that everyone was settled in at the VIP section, Beca made her way up to the DJ booth, her equipment was already set up and waiting for her to work her magic. Before she started Luke, the owner of the club to the Mic and made an announcement.

"Alright L.A, who's ready to party?" Luke hollered into the microphone, as the club went wild.

"Now, tonight's a very special night, its Dj Bee's 23 birthday, and what better place to celebrate it than here at BLAZE!" the crowd went wild, and started chanting.

"Dj Bee, Dj Bee"

"Alright you guys," Beca stepped up and waved at the crowd. "Thank you for coming out and celebrating my birthday with me, now let's get this party started!" she smiled as she slid her headphones over her ears, the cheering of the crowd becoming a faint buzz in the background.

She cued up her mix of Starships and it's always a good time, letting the music take her, as she added new effects to it. She looked out at the crowd, noticing how they went with the music. It was always in moments like this that reminded her why she wanted to become a DJ. As the song came to an Beca added Die young, Good feeling and live while we're young, mashing it up on the spot, she slid one side of the headphones off her ear, hearing the crowd cheer, she laughed, no one would've thought to mix those three songs, which is why she's good at what she does.

**X-X-X-X-X**

After about an hour and a half, Beca cued up a few more songs, so that she could take a break.

She headed to the VIP section, getting a string of "Happy Birthday" and "great mixes" along the way, before she could get to her seat, Ke$ha stopped her.

"Dude, that last mix was the shit!" Ke$ha smiled.

"Holy shit! Thanks man," Beca being the awkward person she is stood there with her mouth agape.

"No problem, maybe we could work on a track sometime" Ke$ha chuckled at Beca's stunned face.

"Uh- sure dude! That'd be awesome," Beca seriously could not believe that Ke$ha was standing in front of her, asking her to work on a track… tomotherfuckinggether!

"Cool, we can set it up later, Happy Birthday Beca!" Ke$ha waved as she walked away.

Beca made her way over to her friends, still trying to process what just happened.

"Hey Bee, are you ok?" Alex was the first one to notice the dazed look on Beca's face.

"Dude! Ke$ha just asked me to collaborate with her!" Beca grinned

"Holy shit Becs!" Jessie hugged Beca, "I know that she's like your favorite person ever!"

All Beca could do was laugh, maybe celebrating her birthday wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And just because life live hates her, and the universe was probably against her that night, before she could fully enjoy the fact that tonight was going pretty well, it happened.

Maybe it was the noise or, the bright light but she knew it shouldn't have happened here. In a club full of people, that were living life and enjoying themselves. At first, she wasn't sure it was actually happening, until she heard the laugh. It was like Athena was sitting there, next to her, like she could feel the wind from the open window. She closed her eyes, as the loudness of the club became a faint sound and everything became clearer, she saw them against the back of her eyelids, they were driving back home from a night out with friends, that Athena had insisted on, because Beca was eighteen and you don't just sit at home on your eighteenth birthday.

_xxx_

"_You know, someday I'll ask you to marry me" Beca glanced over at her girlfriend, taking in her beauty, something she'd never get tired of. Although Beca wasn't one to show her soft side, she felt like it was needed at times, but only to the ones she loved. And she definitely loved the girl sitting next to her. She was happy, she had the girl, a great family that loved her, and two amazing brothers, and they were all heading out to L.A for college after the summer, what more could she ask for?_

"_And when that day comes, I'll say yes." Athena leaned in for a kiss, just as they were about to pull apart, there was a bright light blinding them, then a loud crash causing their ear drums to ring, before they could even react to the impact, the car spun, then flipped twice, sending Beca through the windshield and onto the hood of the car, as Athena's body was thrown into the right side of the car, causing her to hit her head. For a moment everything was silent. The smell of smoke and gas polluted the air, somewhere on the other side of the road, there was a truck, and its lights were still on, blinking, sending a harsh glow to the now wrecked Ford. Beca slowly opened her eyes, meeting the night sky. Her head was pounding, her right arm was hurting like a bitch, and there was a bunch of glass sticking out of it, she winced in pain, as she tried to catch her breath, her ribcage hurt, and she could see that she was bleed from the many cuts to her clothes._

"_Mhmm, Beca?" Beca's head snapped up, upon hearing the groan from the inside of the car, slowly she slid herself off the hood, and made her way to the right side of the car._  
_"Baby, c'mon, you have to get out of the car," Beca opened the bent door, trying to get to Athena._

"_Becs, I- my head, it hurts" Athena closed her eyes, willing the pounding in her head to go away._

_Beca moved to brush Athena's hair out of her face, only pull back her hand, which was now covered in blood._

"_Beca" Athena called out._

"_Yes Atti?" Beca looked around, there was now a crowd of people, across from them, she could hear the faint sound of sirens, she looked at Athena, her lip was split, the side of her head was swollen, and there was blood coming out of her ear._

"_I love you, Becs- you know that right?" Athena opened her eyes, her right pupil was dilated more than the left, and she was squinting, trying to focus her vision._

"_Yeas baby, of course I know that. I love you too," Panic was started to fill Beca. The pain she was feeling was long forgotten after seeing Athena's eyes._

"_Becs I'm really tired"_

"_No baby, you can't go to sleep," Beca looked over her shoulder; the Ambulance was there, except they were at the truck, trying to help the driver out._

"_Baby it's time for me to sleep, I'm really tired" Athena leaned up, and gently kissed Beca, then slowly closed her eyes._

_Beca wasn't aware that she was crying until she felt the tear drops on her hand._

"_Athena? Atti?" she shook Athena's body, trying to wake her up, a chill went up her spine when she realized that Athena was no longer breathing._

"_Somebody help me!" she screamed "Please, help my girlfriend." Everything became a blur, the EMT's pulled Beca aside, trying to get to Athena, somebody was holding her back, she wasn't sure who, but all she wanted to do was make sure her girl was alright, she broke free only to see two EMT's zipping up a body bag. With Athena in it. _

"_NO!" was all she got out, before everything went black._

_Xxx_

Beca leaned forward in her seat, gasping for air, her eyes stung, and her heart was beating abnormally fast. She needed to leave, and she needed to do it fast.

She shot up from her seat, and scanned the room for Alex, She found him in the corner talking with Stacie, and she made her way over to them, rubbing her eyes with the base of her palms.

"Alex-"

"Hey Bee, this mix is great!" Alex shouted over the music.

"Al, I need to leave, like right now"

"Beca what's wrong?" Alex got up and pulled Beca closer to him, "Why are you crying?"

"I can't- I shouldn't have done this tonight, I knew I wasn't ready, I need to go" Beca signed, running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, just let me tell Stacie and I'll-"

"No, Al you stay I'll just take the car, I need to be alone for a bit"

"Bee, are you sure?" He wasn't too keen on letter her go by herself, especially in her current state.

"Yes, tell Jess Goodnight for me, I'll see you later" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before turning to leave.

"Be careful Bee" Alex called out.

"Always!" Beca answered over her shoulder, making her way through the crowd.

**X-X-X-X-X**

After pushing her way out the back door of the club, Beca looked around for her car; she always made sure the valet parked it in the back of whatever club she was spinning at, so she could leave without the paparazzi knowing. After finding it, she unlocked it and got in, taking a deep breath before starting it, and driving onto the road. After about fifteen minutes, she finally broke down _there's no one here to see me cry _she thought.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to no one.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, we were supposed to be together forever" She sobbed.

She rested her head onto the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change.

"It should've been me, I'm sorry Athena"

Just as she was about to drive off, there was a flash of light before everything went dark.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever, life decided to be shitty, and got in the way. But updates will be more frequent now, so as always R&R and F&F, thanks for reading.**

**-I.D.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Reincarnated Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. It's shorter than I intended but eh.**

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own shit.**

"Beca…" Ok so, her head hurt like hell, she was seriously hurt whoever the fuck forgot to turn off the lights.

"Beca, wake up." She rolled over, and _damn_, her bed was soft. _Maybe I could sleep a little longer on this bed._ "No, gimmie five more minutes" She buried her face into the pillows.

"Rebeca Mackenzie Mitchell, if you don't get up this instant, so help me god, you'll regret it!"

"Why the hell did you- "_Wait. _She knew that voice. _No, I can't be._ Her eyes flew open, instantly making her squint at the brightness of the room. "Athena," She whispered.

"Yes Bee, it's me." Beca looked around; she definitely wasn't in her house, or in her own bed for that matter. She was in a solid white room, which was scarce except for the bed-well maybe now that she's looking at it; it's more of a cloud. _Huh? Why the hell am I in a dress?_ Was her first thought, because of course a bed made of clouds is less important than the fact that she's in a dress.

"Holy shit, am I dead?" And like always, the stupid question was the first one out her mouth.

"Still haven't changed a bit I see," Athena chuckled, "And no Beca, you're most certainly not dead"

"So where-how am I-why I- huh?" _Sheesh, way to sound smart._

"Uh, yeah I better explain." Athena said moving to sit on the cloud/bed thingy. Before she could get another sentence out, Beca flung her body onto Athena, holding onto her like her life depended on it.

"Heyah honey bee," Athena smiled, running her hands through Beca's hair.

"I really missed you Atti," Beca sighed.

"I know bee, I heard you every time you said it," Athena moved Beca's hair behind her left ear.

"Huh? What'dayah mean?" Beca sat up, so she could look at Athena.

"Beca, I really wish I could explain everything, but we don't have much time, but I've always been watching over you, and Mom, Dad, Alex and Jesse too. Athena smiled.

"But I-"

"Bee, I know that it's hard, but I really need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was an accident. You need to start living, have fun, Bee if you can't do it for you, do it for the people that love you, do it for me Becs," Athena took Beca's face in her hand, whipping away the tears that had fallen, with her thumb

"You know, I've always imagined what I'd say to you if I ever got the chance, and all I can think of is how sorry I am, about not being able to save you, I- I love you Athena-"

"There is nothing to be sorry for Beca, I love you and I always will, but you have to let me go" Athena looked into Beca's eyes. She had watch on as Beca cried herself to sleep some nights, or scream and break things, sometimes she didn't even sleep. It had hurt watching the person she'd come to love so much hurt as much as Beca was.

"I-I, what if I can't?" Beca looked up at Athena, with worry filled eyes.

"Beca I know you can, letting me go doesn't mean you'll forget me," And there it was, the moment were it was like Athena could read minds, always knowing the right thing to say.

"Besides, when you wake up, there's someone that I um, kinda-sorta, watched over and gave a few pushes to you two could meet." Athena beamed.

"What? Who?" Beca sat up and eyed the girl.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Becs!" Athena giggled.

"At least tell me what she looks like!" Beca pouted.

"Well, she has the bluest eyes ever, they kinda remind me of the water by the beach in Tortola, do you remember when we went?"

"How could I forget, you and Alex kept dumping me into it!" Beca shook her head.

"Anyway, and her hair is this really awesome red color, kinda like the flames of the bonfire we went to when we were in Ireland,"

"I- uh, ok I guess," Beca shrugged.

"yup, now before you leave, I you to tell Jesse that he should try using 'The flying song' for the opening of Gold Diggers, I think it'll pull the movie together, tell Alex that instead of baking his crème Brulee at 300 degrees turn it up to 375, also tell him to stop cursing at the damn food all the time! And tell Mom and Dad that they should do the date nights again." Athena smiled.

"Dude you weren't kidding when you said you watch over us," Beca laughed.

"And please make this a clear as you can to them, tell Jesse and Alex if they hurt Stacie and Aubrey I won't be too happy, and neither will the big guy," Beca's eyes widened,

"You mean-"

"Yup," Athena smirked popping the "p"

"I'll tell them" Beca smiled. _I hope they don't end up thinking I'm nuts._

"Well, looks like it's time for you to go Bee" Athena stood up,

"Will I ever see you again?" Beca asked the hopefulness evident in her voice.

"When it's rightfully your time, you will see me again, unless I have to knock some sense into again, which I'm hoping I won't have you do," Athena snickered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Beca stood up, giving Athena her signature smirk,

"I will always be with you; all you have to do is listen." Athena whispered, hugging Beca one last time.

"Goodbye Atti," Beca tiptoed and gently kissed Athena, before breaking away and laying back down on the cloud.

"Be strong honey bee," Where the last words Beca heard before everything went black.

Again.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this one, next chapter will be up soon, seeing all I have to do is revise it. For those of you who also read Fire and Ice, sorry it's taking me so long to get chapter 7 up, I've been trying to get it to make as much sense as possible, but it will be up soon. As always R&R AND F&F.**

**I.D.x**


End file.
